Hunter X HUnter: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KILLUA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: No Yaoi. Killua "Killua pasó su vista meticulosamente por la habitación del hotel. El sol entraba aparatosamente a través de la ventana. Pasó su mano derecha entre sus cabellos y cerró los ojos." Re-escritura 2009
1. El cumpleaños Parte I

**Fics basado en la serie Hunter X Hunter**

**No Yaoi**

**No AU**

**Reescritura del fic original de mi autoria que lleva el mismo título.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

-----

--

--

**Por DarkCryonic**

--

--

-

Killua pasó sus ojos meticulosamente por toda la habitación del hotel en que se habían hospedado. No podía evitarlo. Era una costumbre más arraigada a su sangre y educación. Entrecerró los ojos al llegar a la gran ventana que dejaba pasar de manea aparatosa la luz del sol… por la intensidad pudo suponer que era casi el mediodía, por lo que pasó su mano derecha entre sus desordenados cabellos y cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir un segundo de contemplación antes de salir de la cama.

-- **Será un largo día**.—Dijo antes de dar un salto gatuno para salir de entre las sábanas que no querían soltarle. Estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza con fuerza. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que no podía quejarse.-- **Creo que tendré que comprar más choc...**

-- ¡**Killua! **– Escuchó que gritaban segundos después de escuchar que abrían la puerta del cuarto con estrepito. Gon cruzaba el umbral con su acostumbrada energía, sorprendiendo tanto al albino que no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás poniendo la posición "Killua mode attack".

Por su parte, el moreno se le quedó viendo con sorpresa al notar los movimientos de su compañero de viaje. Por un momento llegó a pensar que había asustado al susodicho, pero claro, quitó rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza, ya que aquello era más que ridículo, si quiera de pensar. Era Killua Zoldieck. Aquello era imposible.

Killua, por su parte, trataba de relajar sus músculos que se habían apretado con la única misión de cortarle el cuello a cualquiera que entrara en su espacio personal. Claro, su cerebro tuvo el tiempo necesario para ordenarle a su cuerpo el detener el ataque, cuando comprendió que el sujeto en cuestión no era nada menos que Gon.

**--Gon.—**Dijo mientras bajaba los hombros y pasaba sus manos fuertemente por entre sus cabellos para distraerse.

**--¿Aún no te has bañado**?—Preguntó el inocente pelinegro mirándole con aquellos ojos grandes que le hacían dudar que el chico fuera un cazador. Suspiró antes de contestar.

**--No… Aún es temprano…--**Dijo caminando hacia su morral para sacar algo de ropa limpia.

**--Es cierto… Pero en que estoy tan emocionado…--**Dijo Gon sorprendiéndole por segunda vez y haciéndole pensar que era aquello que lo tenía tan emocionado. Claro, su cara de "Qué diablos" debió ser entendida por el otro, porque no tardo en agregar.—**Es tu cumpleaños… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?**

**--Mi… ah… pero ya sabes que a mí me da lo mismo. No es algo que haya celebrado alguna vez.—**Dijo quitándole la importancia a tanta emoción de su amigo. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta el baño dejando a Gon sentado en su cama meciendo los pies, muy pensativo.

**--No creo…** --Dijo Gon.—**No creo que te dé lo mismo. Los cumpleaños son geniales…--**Dijo antes de que el albino cerrara la puerta.

-- **Quizás para ti Gon...-- **Contestó Killua desde el baño.-- **Lo que es para mí...-- **El albino no dijo más.

**-- ¿Killua?**

**-- mmm...**

-- **Lo que es para ti ¿qué? **-- Preguntó Gon desde el cuarto.

-- **Lo que es para mí un día cualquiera.-- **Terminó por decir Killua. Se escuchó que abría el agua de la regadera.

Killua no dijo más. Por su lado, Gon se quedó en silencio contemplando la ciudad desde la ventana. Sabía muy bien que el albino no era alguien común, más cuando recordaba que había sido educado bajo un estricto régimen para ser heredero de la familia Zoldieck. Pero también era su amigo, tanto como Kurapika y Leorio. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Ya habían pasado un par de años buscando a su padre Ging como para saber cuales eran las cosas que en verdad molestaban a Killua. Y, aún no sabía muy bien, porqué en aquella lista estaba precisamente el hecho de celebrar su cumpleaños.

**----------------------------------------------**

En que podría perjudicarme un cumpleaños… pues algo tan simple no tiene importancia en sí, salvo por el paso del tiempo. Por la hora que llega a su termino, por el camino que se hace más corto. Un año más cerca de la verdad que trato de ocultar, contra la estirpe que trato de negar…

No puedo evitar pensar que mi padre está en algún lugar observando, buscando el momento preciso para aparecerse, para llevarme de nuevo.

**--¡Killua!—**La voz de Gon me saca de mis pensamientos.

**--¿Qué pasa?**

**--Date prisa… Tenemos mucho que hacer.—**Dice con su acostumbrado todo alegre, aquel que parece darle sentido a mi decisión de seguirle mientras busco mi propio sentido.

**--Espero que nunca cambies…--**Murmuró sin darme cuenta.

**--¿Dijiste algo, Killua?**

**--Que ya voy**.—Respondo cerrando la llave del agua y sacudiendo mi cabello para que quede en su desorden acostumbrado.

--------------------------------

**Una hora después...**

**--Vamos Killua, no te quedes atrás.—**Exclama Gon medio arrastrándome por las calles.

**--¿A dónde vamos?—**Preguntó por quinta vez.

**--Es una sorpresa.—**Me contesta por quinta vez también.

**--No me gustan las sorpresas…--**Digo con desgano. De pronto siento un aire frío recorrer mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se detiene al instante. Mis ojos se quedan clavados en la acera y mis brazos se tensan a mis costados. Levanto los ojos con decisión mientras mi cuerpo empieza a girar lentamente sobre mis talones.

Gon sigue caminando sin darse cuenta de que ya no le acompaño y que para más remate, le doy la espalda.

**--¡Killua!—**Escucho que Gon dice. Siento su presencia unos 30 metros de mí. Parece darse cuenta de mi estado, porque en menos de que me dé cuenta está a mí lado mirando a su alrededor con detención. Mi nen está disparado, y mi mano que ya es una garra lo deja bastante en evidencia.

**--Debe estar usando setsu…--**Murmuró soltando mis hombros y tratando de volver a la normalidad. Cierro los ojos y suspiro tratando de relajar todo mi cuerpo. Mi reacción había sido más instintiva que conciente. Toda mi niñez me la había pasado reconociendo esa sensación en especial. Era una especie de macabro saludo familiar. –** Gon**.—Dije. Éste me miró con atención y relajó su rostro al notar que yo volvía a parecer tranquilo**.--¿Dónde me ibas a llevar?—**Pregunté usando la técnica número uno de distracción Zoldieck para distraer su mente de cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con lo sucedido. Pero sé que no es tan ingenuo como parece, pero por está vez decide seguirme la corriente, sonríe abiertamente antes de jalarme de la manga y echarnos a caminar en la misma dirección que antes.

Elevo ligeramente mis ojos por la azotea del edificio del frente, en donde puedo distinguir el paso fugaz de una muy conocida silueta.

**-----------------------------**

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente. No podía creerlo. Debía estar muerto y estaba en la entrada del paraíso. No había otra explicación.

**--Chocolates…**

**--Sabía que te gustaría.—**Dice Gon conteniendo el entusiasmo.

Estábamos delante de una fabrica de chocolates. Era demasiado bueno como para si quiera ponerme a pensar en tonterías. Chocolates y más chocolates. Por todos lados.

Pero algo pasó dentro de mí. Un "click" que me hizo quedar quieto en mi lugar y bajar la vista al suelo.

**-- ¿Qué pasa Killua?-- **Pregunta Gon.

-- **Gon**...—Me hubiera gustado decirle que nada, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas cambiarían de manera brusca y muy prontamente. Levanté los ojos y le miré. Mis labios se quedaron a media palabra y no pude. Sonreí. No podía hacerle esto, no podía hacerme esto. Sinceramente no podía.—**Sólo que estoy muy sorprendido, ya sabes… chocolates**.—Dije cambiando mi semblante y obligándome a concentrarme de nuevo en el paraíso.

**----------------------------**

**18:30 hrs.**

**-- Aún no entiendo como no te cansas de comer tantos dulces...-- **Dijo Gon.

_-- "__**Los asesinos somos así**_**"**.-- Pensé, saliendo del ascensor dejando a Gon estático en el.

-- **Killua ¿Qué dijiste?** -- Preguntó. Me volteé sin entender. No recordaba haber dicho nada, por lo menos no verbalmente.

**-- ¿Que? ¿Yo no dije nada o sí?-- **Me pregunté. Sería que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-- **Sí, ¡lo dijiste!-- **Dice Gon acercándose con el ceño fruncido y con las manos empuñadas.

-- **Será que escuchaste bien**...-- Dije tontamente dándole la espalda y echándome a caminar hacia mi cuarto con Gon a mis espaldas, más silencioso que una tumba. Tenía que empezar a ponerle más atención a lo que pensaba en voz alta. Iba a voltearme a decirle alguna tontería que lo sacara del silencio, pero me quedé a medio gesto. Un segundo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo paralizándome de golpe y haciéndome perder levemente el equilibrio.

Gon pareció notarlo también ya que sus ojos recorrieron el lugar de manera rápida. Suspiré con fuerza y le miré con decisión. Era el momento de tomar decisiones. El paso del tiempo me enfrentaba nuevamente a mi destino, o al que decían que era mi destino. Era un Zoldieck y como tal, no me dejaría embaucar tan fácil. Por lo menos, eso estaba de mi parte.

-- ¿**Killua?**

**-- Gon... Vete a tu cuarto**.-- Dije mientras sonreía levemente.

-- **Pero**...

-- **Es un asunto de familia**.-- Dije dejando a Gon en el pasillo y caminando con tranquilidad hacia mi cuarto. Tenía que demostrarle seguridad, debía también hacerlo por mí mismo.

Pasé la tarjeta para abrir la puerta con acostumbrada normalidad y entré. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con calma y caminé hasta la cama, en donde Silva Zoldieck, mi padre, me esperaba sentado con aquel gesto de hombre maduro y lleno de trucos.

-- **Feliz cumpleaños, Killua**.--Sus ojos brillaron con una expresión que me hizo sentir que estaba acorralado. Supongo que nadie si quiera sospecharía que hasta entre familia mantenemos esa especie de barrera provoca infartos.

**-- ¿No creo que sólo hayas venido a eso o me equivoco?-- **Pregunté manteniendo la distancia entre él y yo. No estábamos en casa, más bien él estaba en mi terreno, aunque eso no fuera ninguna ventaja para mí... Un Zoldieck se hace dueño de cualquier lugar en que esté y usa todo a su conveniencia. Éramos dos Zoldieck, pero era bastante claro quien estaba en desventaja en aquel lugar.

-- **Ven.. Siéntate a mi lado**.—Dijo con su tono de voz calmado. No pude evitar seguir su indicación como si yo fuera una serpiente y el un encantador adiestrado.-- **Dime ¿Cómo estás**?

-- ¿**Qué haces aquí?** -- Pregunto. Veo una sonrisa en sus labios, y no sé si es buena o mala señal.

**-- Veo que sigues como siempre...**

**-- No soy el de siempre.—**Digo manteniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, pareciendo controlado.

**-- Dejemos eso... Vine a ver si cambiaste de opinión sobre volver a casa.**

**-- No. No he cambiado de opinión.-- **Digo poniéndome de pie.-- **Por qué ya no te olvidas de mí como heredero, y eliges a uno de mis hermanos de una vez....**

-- **Tú eres diferente..-- **Dice cerrando los ojos como si meditara.

**-- Por lo mismo... Yo nunca seré un asesino nuevamente.-- **Suelto con fuerza, clavando mis ojos en su rostro de calma.

**-- Está en tu sangre serlo... Y lo demostraste hoy, cuando sentiste mi presencia. No fue más que tu instinto el que te hizo reaccionar**...

Reí a sus palabras, pareciendo aturdido levemente por su visión de las cosas. Pensábamos de forma tan distinta.

-- **Lo que me hizo reaccionar fue mi instinto de sobrevivencia**..-- Corregí**.-- Y entre ése y el de asesino hay una diferencia... Un asesino no teme morir...**

**-- ¿Temes morir , Killua?**

-- **No, pero no quiero morir por causa de una tontería, quiero que mi muerte valga la pena.**

Ahora el que rió fue él. Bien, aquello se estaba volviendo una de las reuniones familiares más extrañas que había tenido en mi vida.

-- **Pronto te darás cuenta que eres el más Zoldieck de todos**.-- Dijo poniéndose de pie. Yo no me moví, en caso de que intentara algo, sabía muy bien que saldría perdiendo, así que no valía la pena desgastarme en moverme o pensar en una estrategia.-- **Adiós, Hijo**.-- Dijo dándome la espalda y desapareciendo por el balcón abierto de la habitación.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes que pudiera respirar nuevamente con soltura. Ya no podía sentir su aura cerca_**. **_

_**"¿El más Zoldieck de todos?"**_

-- ¡**Killua!-- **Llamó Gon.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con tranquilidad. Me miró como si estuviera buscando rastros de lucha.

**-- Gon...**

**-- ¿Qué quería, Killua?**

No pude evitar sonreír.

-- **Eso ya no importa**.-- Dije.-- ¿**Por qué no vamos a ver si encontramos a Kurapika?-- **Pregunté.

-- ¿**Kurapika? ¡Sí! Vamos.. Aún podemos seguir celebrando tu cumpleaños**.-- Dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al ascensor.

Volteé a ver la habitación. Sobre la cama había una caja de madera_**... ¿Un regalo Zoldieck?... **_Por primera vez no tuve curiosidad de saber que contenía. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta para seguir a Gon.

**Fin primera parte.**

Fecha de creación: Agosto de 2005. /2:45 AM/

Fecha de reescritura: Junio de 2009 /2:47 AM/

**DarkCryonic**


	2. El cumpleaños Parte II

Fics basado en la serie Hunter X Hunter

----------------

------------------

**Cumpleaños**

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo II **

**------ **

**-- **

Por DarkCryonic

----

El resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad. Una sensación de paz falsa invadía mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos. Pero traté de distraerme lo mejor posible, haciendo pelear a Leorio con Kurapica, cambiándole el tema a Gon cada vez que sentía que iba a caer en el asunto de mi familia.

**-- Se hace tarde.-- **Dijo Kurapika poniéndose de pie enfadado y algo ruborizado, después de recibir parte de mi pastel de cumpleaños en su rostro, después de un pequeño altercado.

**-- Ves, Gon, te dije que Kurapica se ve mejor con crema.-- **Dijo Leorio esbozando una sonrisa pícara. El kuruta le dio una de sus minadas asesinas. _**"Creo que es mejor que yo en eso de las miradas de hielo"-- **_Pensé, mientras me reía bajito, o quizás no tan bajito, ya que recibí también una de sus miradas. Podría haber jurado que había un toque rubí en sus ojos_**...**_

Sólo esperaba que el rubio recordara que yo soy su amigo y no parte de la araña... Así que sonreí lo más amistosamente que pude. Gon trató de calmar el ambiente, ya que Leorio había terminado con la cara en el pastel después de su comentario, y creyó notar que yo seguía en la lista de incidentes.

**-- Amigos, no olviden que es el cumpleaños de Killua...-- **Decía mientras trataba de sonreír y calmar con su alegría al Kuruta, mientras Leorio trataba de quitarse con las manos los restos del pastel.

_**"Y puede ser el último que celebre con ustedes"... **_No pude evitar pensar, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y cerraba mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la silla del restaurante. Pude notar que los chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Leorio que no había dejado de profesar palabras poco gratas al rubio.

**-- ¿Killua?-- **Escuché la voz de Gon que me llamaba. Abrí los ojos.

**-- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?-- **Pregunté mirándolos sin entender porqué los tres me miraban tan fijamente.

**-- ¿Qué dijiste?-- **Me preguntó Gon, con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

**-- ¿Yo?... nada...**

**-- Sí, dijiste algo... como en el ascensor...-- **Agregó Gon aclarándome la situación.

**-- Sería tu imaginación...—**Dije tratando de salir del problema.

**-- Yo también escuché que dijiste algo.-- **Dijo Leorio, no mejorando la situación. Kurapika asintió.

_**"Lo último que faltaba, estaba pensando en voz alta..de nuevo..."**_

**-- No dije nada...-- **Volvía a decir mientras miraba el techo y arreglaba mis cabellos con una mano dándole poca importancia al asunto.

**-- Dijiste... -- **Bajé la vista para ver a Gon.-- **Tú dijiste...-- **Gon me miró con tristeza...

**-- No dije nada.--** Dije mirándolo con fijeza.-- **Ya olvídalo...**

Kurapika se cruzó de brazos.

**-- ¡Júralo!.--** Dijo mirándome con seriedad, como si de pronto nuestra reunión hubiera cambiado de propósito de manera abismante.

**-- ¿Jurar qué?** -- Pregunté ya algo fastidiado.

**-- Que no será el último junto a nosotros.-- **Dijo Leorio, también con un tono de seriedad poco común en él. No pude evitar mirar a Gon, quien esperaba la respuesta con ansiedad, ya que balanceaba sus pies en la silla sin quitarme la vista de encima.

**-- Lo siento. No puedo jurarlo. Y aunque lo jurara, no podrían confiar en mis palabras... Enka, ¿recuerdan?-- **Dije.-- **Como Hisoka**.—Agregué para darme a entender mejor.

**-- ¡No! ¡No eres como él!-- **Gritó Gon acercándoseme con su mano empuñada, a centímetro de mi rostro.-- ¡**Tú eres Killua!**

**-- ¿Gon?--**

**-- ¡Tú eres mi amigo Killua!** -- Dijo sin cambiar de postura. _**"Si que asusta Gon, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza."**_

**-- Gon...-- **Murmuré. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza.

Como podía decirle que de una sola cosa estaba seguro y era que ellos tres eran los únicos amigos que tenía y tendría en esta vida. Pero que no estaba seguro de mi futuro. Era un Zoldieck... _"y quizás es más Zoldieck de todos"_ significara lo que significara serlo. Era algo que parecía escapar a mis manos.

**-- Sólo prometo tratar.--** Dije, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia un lado, perdiendo mi vista en la ventana y la realidad fuera de ella. Pero aún así, pude ver la sonrisa de Gon reflejada en el cristal. Era lo único que podía decir y hacer.

**-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Killua!-- **Dijeron los tres luego de un minuto. Volteé sorprendido. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña caja de madera.

**-- ¡Es para ti!-- **Dijo Gon.

**-- ¡Espero que te guste!.--** Dijo Leorio rascándose la cabeza, ya con la cara menos "cremosa".

**-- Le gustará.-- **Dijo Kurapica con una seguridad que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Tomé la cajita entre mis manos y la abrí. Dentro de ella había una fotografía de los cuatro, del tiempo en que nos reunimos después del examen del cazador. Todos sonreíamos, hasta yo... Bajo la foto, estaba escrito "**Siempre**". Tan sencillo, pero tan lleno de significado. Me quedé estático y perdido en mis pensamientos por un par de minutos. Una eternidad para el resto_**. "Quizás si me hacen volver a la fuerza, sea el único recuerdo que tenga de ellos."**_ Pensé esta vez en silencio. No pude evitar sonreír.

**-- Gracias.**

**-- ¡Viste! Sabía que le gustaría.-- **Dijo Gon sonriendo, mientras Kurapica me miraba como si buscara respuestas en mis ojos; y Leorio se rascaba la cabeza divertido.

**-- Ya son las 9, es hora de volver y hacerme cargo de mi turno de noche en el hospital**.-- Dijo Leorio.

**-- No sé quien es tan idiota como para darle trabajo a un médico de quinta.-- **Dijo Kurapica mirando de reojo a Leorio. Se notaba que aún estaba enojado con él.

**-- Tan simpático como siempre**.-- Dijo Leorio, mirando hacia el techo.

_**"Esos dos nunca cambiaran"-- **_Pensé... menos mal en silencio... "_**maldita bocota traicionera**_" No pude evitar sentir la necesidad de mirar por la ventana, nuevamente hacia la calle. Quedé paralizado.

-- **Irumi**...-- Murmuré. Mi hermano estaba parado, apoyado en la pared, en la vereda de enfrente, como si nadie más que yo pudiera verlo. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío cruzar mi cuerpo. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche me llamaban a su encuentro. Me puse se pie sin mirar a mis compañeros que seguían conversando sin percatarse de nada.

**-- ¿Killua?**

**-- Ya vuelvo.** -- Dije saliendo sin decir más**...  
...**

_**  
Los segundos se hicieron minutos. Mis rápidos pasos parecían lentos. Las imágenes se cruzaban frente a mí grabándose eternamente en mis sentidos. Dos Zoldieck en un día. Esto no tenía nada de bueno. Los músculos de mis brazos se tensaron, listos a cualquier movimiento. Cuando llegué a la calle, clavé mis ojos en Irumi como en la prueba del cazador, pero esta vez sería diferente, no dejaría que sus palabras me presionaran. Crucé la calle evitando los autos, o más bien ellos me evitaban a mí, ya que no podía quitar mis ojos de él.**_

**...  
...**

**-- ¿Kurapika?-- **Preguntó Leorio al notar que el kuruta había vuelto visibles las cadenas de su brazo derecho y su vista se perdía a través de la ventana. Al no tener respuesta del rubio, miró a Gon, pero éste no estaba en su silla_**. ¿Cuándo se había ido?-- **_**¿Qué diablos sucede?-- **Preguntó más fuerte.

**-- El hermano de Killua.-- **Contestó Kurapica sin cambiar de postura.

**-- ¿Qué? ¿Irumi?--** Preguntó como si el kuruta estuviera loco. Clavó sus ojos marrones en la ventana y la escena lo dejó mudo. Más allá de los automóviles, en medio de la gente que transitaba, estaba Irumi... frente a éste, dándole la espalda al restaurante estaba Killua y a un par de pasos tras del albino, estaba Gon.

**...  
...**

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí?-- **Pregunté al estar a unos tres metros de Irumi. Su rostro no mostró cambio alguno, como era costumbre en él.

**-- Vengo a llevarte a casa.--- **Respondió sin emoción. Sonreí. Mi padre parecía tan predecible ahora. Irumi siempre era el plan B. Su perro de caza. Un muñeco tan manejable y tan perfecto. Aún no entendía por qué mi padre no lo había elegido como heredero. Parecía perfecto para el trabajo. Cero amigos, cero corazón y una perfecta técnica para deshacerse de cualquiera que se le interpusiese en el camino. _**Un perfecto asesino. "Todo un Zoldieck"...**_

**-- Sabes que no iré, Irumi.**

**-- No es una petición.--** Contestó él.

**-- ¡Él no irá!--** Escuché a mis espaldas. No volteé. Gon era tan voluntarioso. Irumi clavó sus ojos en él por sobre mi hombro. Lentamente me interpuse en el camino de sus ojos. A toda costa evitaría que mi hermano le pusiera un dedo encima al primer humano que me había considerado su amigo, incluso después de saber quien era y de qué era capaz.

**-- Killua, tu lugar está en casa, junto a la familia.-- **Dijo mi hermano mirándome nuevamente.

**-- Mi lugar está donde yo quiera estar...**

**-- Tú eres un Zoldieck...**

**-- ¡Él es mi amigo Killua! -- **Dijo Gon parándose entre mi hermano y yo, provocando que mis sentidos se exaltaran. Pude notar que el aura de Gon estaba encendida. Parecía muy enojado, y era la primera vez que lo veía así**.--** **Ya una vez te lo llevaste, pero esta vez no será así.**

**-- ¡Eso es verdad!-- **Dijo otra voz. Kurapica y Leorio también habían venido. Uno a cada lado. Pude notar que Leorio sonreía extrañamente y que Kurapica tenía su brazo derecho levemente levantado, mostrando sus cadenas.

Muy bien sabía que el entrenamiento de Irumi podía provocar muchos problemas si decidía atacar, pero no lo hizo. Me miró de forma extraña, como si una leve emoción hubiera cruzado fugazmente por sus ojos y se hubiera agotado al instante.

Sentí un escalofrío. El tercer "_**Hola**_" estilo Zoldieck del día. Elevé mi vista. Irumi hizo lo mismo. Sobre la azotea del edificio contiguo estaba mi padre, mirándonos sonriente. Cuando volví a mirar a mi hermano, éste ya no estaba. Miré la azotea. Mi padre también había desaparecido.

**...  
...**

**-- No vendrá. **-- Dijo Irumi.

**-- Lo sé. Pero comprobé que estará bien. Sus amigos lo protegerán.**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Algún día volverá. Killua no puede huir de su destino. Tiene sangre de asesino, y tarde o temprano no podrá seguir controlando sus impulsos. Y cuando eso suceda, volverá a tomar el lugar que le corresponde en la familia Zoldieck.**

Irumi clavó su mirada en el cielo antes de perderse en medio de la oscuridad junto a su progenitor.

**...  
...**

Cuando sus áureas desaparecieron, respiré aliviado. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

**-- Si que estás loco, Gon...**

**-- Killua... **-- Escuché que murmuró.

**-- Irumi podía haberte matado si hubiera querido, antes que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido reaccionar.--** Dije sin cambiar de postura_**. "Si algo le hubiera pasado a alguno.. no me lo hubiera perdonado... nunca..."**_

**-- No lo creo.-- **Dijo Gon recuperando el tono común, aunque aún voluntarioso que había usado con mi hermano_**. "Gon si que estaba loco, más en estos casos..." **_Kurapica sonreía pero aún sus cadenas eran visibles. Leorio, sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mostrando despreocupación. _**"Si que había conseguido amigos locos..." **_Por un momento llegué a creer que el normal era yo, y eso ya era bastante extraño, tratándose de un Zoldieck; y siendo el más Zoldieck de todos...según la opinión de mi padre... o era que ser Zoldieck tenía otro significado que ignoraba y no sólo ser un asesino.

_**"El más Zoldieck de todos"-- **_Volvió a repetirse en mi cabeza por millonésima vez en este día, y ya empezaba a creer que era así.

Respiré profundamente y miré mi reloj.

**-- Creo que este será el cumpleaños que más recordaré en mi vida...--** Gon sonrió y volvimos al restaurante en silencio. _**"Quien dijo que los cumpleaños no eran entretenidos..."**_

Cuando estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa, nos quedamos en silencio y sin darnos cuenta del porqué, nos echamos a reír. Los demás clientes del lugar nos miraban como si fuéramos dementes y no creo que estuvieran lejos de la verdad. Estábamos locos. De eso no había duda.

La tensión había sido extrema y el sentirse a salvo, era lo mejor. "Habíamos salido ilesos de un encuentro con Irumi..." Era como un milagro, como si dios existiera y se acordara de estos cuatro amigos nada comunes.

Después de largos minutos recobramos la compostura.

**-- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Killua! --** Dijo Gon alegre.

...  
...

_**El tiempo se quedó retenido en ese instante... grabado en mi memoria para siempre, como el único recuerdo que valiera la pena conservar. Como la foto que había sido mi regalo... "Siempre".**_

_**Una palabra que recobraba un significado mucho más importante que mi propia vida. Un pacto implícito que recuperaba su fuerza.**_

----------------

---

--

FIN

----

---

--

_**Fecha de creación: Agosto de 2005.**_

_**Fecha de reescritura: Junio de 2009 /03:21 AM/**_

_**DarkCryonic**_


End file.
